Everlasting friendship
by Iron Leaguer fan
Summary: Piccolo is remembering his good times with a friend he thought was lost. But what would he feel when he finds out that his friend was still alive?


Everlasting friendship

The night was cool and quiet. A Namekian with white cloak and a turban on his head looked at the moon with a sad expression on his face.  
Piccolo was thinking about his past with an old friend of his:  
Piccolo: It's so quiet. It reminds me of...him. (Alex. I have always felt there's something special about him, ever since we've first met.)

*flashback 1**Namek*:  
Everyone were welcoming the royal family of the Crystal kingdom. A little Namekian didn't want to get closer to the royalists, and went for a walk instead. Suddenly, he heard a sound of splash coming from the lake near him, and went to its direction to see what has caused it.  
To his surprise, the cause of the sound was a boy same his age, with long blonde hair, pure white skin and gleamy blue eyes. For some reason, the site of that boy made blush bright red. Then, the elder princess he saw earlier came to that boy:  
?: Seriously? Every single time?

?: I'm sorry, sis. I was just having fun.

?: You're a prince, young brother. You must have...

?: Have some sense of responsibility. Yeah, I know but... I want to enjoy myself just like any other kids in my age. I don't even have any friends.

?: Look, Alex, there's a lot of kids in our kingdom...

?: That are all flattering me just because I'm a prince! I don't that, Melisa! I need a true friend. Someone who would accept me for who I am, not for being a prince for being me.

Melisa: Oh, Alex. (notices the boy)Huh? Hey, I know you. You're the boy who didn't want to talk with us.

?: Hi! What's your name?

?: Piccolo.

?: Nice to meet you, Picco!

Piccolo: You can't call me that while I don't know who you are.

?: Oh, silly me. My name is Alexander Omega, but you can call me Alex if you want.

Piccolo: Alex. Nice name.

Alexander: Your name is pretty nice too, Picco. Oops. Sorry.

Piccolo: It's okay. You can call me that.

Melisa: Looks like you've get a friend after all, Alexander.

Alexander: Can we go and play? Please?

Melisa: Well, I...

The minister(from afar): Princess Melisa! Prince Alexander! Time to go back!

Melisa: We're coming! (turns to them)Sorry, boys. We must go now, Alex.

Alexander(tears forming in his eyes): But I've just found a friend! And now I'll bid him farewell?!

Melisa: It's our duty, Alexander. Now let's go.

Alexander: Goodbye, Piccolo.

Piccolo: Goodbye... (when they leave)Alexander.  
*flashback end*  
\- He always had to leave. Whenever we had the chance to have fun together, he always had to leave. Just like that time.

*flashback 2**Earth*:  
Piccolo was at a martial arts training field, knocking down every opponent facing him. "Man, this guy is really tough.", said one of the trainees. "Does anyone dare to challenge him?"  
"I do.", said a young man who jumped in front of Piccolo. He had a long blond hair and gleamy blue eyes. Piccolo smirked and said: "Bring it on, then."  
The two warriors stood prepared for the battle, then the blonde young man started it with aiming a kick to Piccolo's head and Piccolo stopped him with his arm. "Good. But not enough.", Piccolo said then grabbed the teen's leg and threw him to the wall. The youngster wouldn't give up, so he teleported in front of the Namekian warrior again. "Let's get this over with!", he said then started dodging Piccolo's punches and kicks. After he studied his opponent's movement, the long-haired young man started giving his best to Piccolo.  
First, he somersaulted above Piccolo's head, "Up high.", dribbled on the ground, "Down low.", then evaded his punch by teleporting behind him, "Too slow.", and gives him a strong kick sending him to the wall and he couldn't stand up. Everyone cheered for the young warrior, who went to Piccolo and gave him a hand, "You should get more training, Picco.", he said. Wait... Picco?!... "I know only one person who calls me that.", he said to himself and looked carefully at young man's face, "Alexander?", he asked. The young smiled to him and replied: "Long time no see, Picco."  
Piccolo took his hand and Alexander helped him to get on his feet, "You've changed a lot, Alex. I barely recognized you.", he said. Then, the minister came with a group of guards, "Prince Alexander!", he called for him in anger. "Uh oh, it's the grumpy minister again. Picco! Run!", Alexander said then pulled Piccolo with him, and they both started to run:  
Piccolo: Why are they chasing you?

Alexander: I escaped from a boring lesson, that's all.

Piccolo: So that's why he's angry.

Alexander: Right. Now hurry!

The minister: Bring the prince back! And arrest that annoying Namekian!

The two of them keep running until they reach a closed alley. "Dead end.", Piccolo said and they turned around to see the minister and the guards surrounding them. "You're coming with me right now, young man!", he said and Piccolo whispered to Alexander: "You were right, he's really unbearable."  
"Okay, we surrender.", Alexander said then looked up and turned to Piccolo, "Hey, Picco. Can we go up?", Piccolo understood what he meant. Then, they both flew away. The minister got mad and shouted: "Damn you, Alexander!"  
The two friends laughed at him while flying away. "How about I show you my place?", Alexander said. "By your place, you mean your house?", Piccolo asked and Alexander laughed at him, "No. I have a special place only for me. Come on, follow me.", he said then he flew to the woods and Piccolo followed him:  
Alexander: Well, here we are.

Piccolo: So, this is your place?

Alexander: Yup. This is it.

Piccolo: It's so peaceful.

Alexander: Yeah. I come to here to run away from the lessons 'he' gives to me.

Piccolo: You were right. This place is special.

While they were sitting under the tree, they heard an organ playing in the woods. "What's this?", Piccolo asked and looked at his friend. Alexander smiled and said: "That must be Ben. (stands up)Come, I'll introduce you to my friends."  
They went to the eastern side of the woods, where they saw Ben playing on the organ and other three sugarcanes standing around him listening to him. "Your friends are sugarcanes?", Piccolo asked surprisingly. "Yes. They are cool, aren't they?", Alexander answered they introduced the four guys to him: Alexander: The one playing on the org is Ben. That's Sorrow, I don't like him and I don't why. That one with the scar is Tripple. And the cute guy over there is Kento. These are the four criminals.  
Piccolo: Four criminals? Why are they called that?  
Alexander: To be honest, I don't know. However, they are really awesome.  
The music stops, and they all look at their direction. "Alexander!", they cheered and went to them. Alexander introduced Piccolo to the four, then they all went to Ben's ship, the Shiver Kier. They took a little trip aboard it and Piccolo was amazed by its abilities.  
As they went back to shore, Melisa was waiting for them there:  
Alexander: Melisa. I can explain.

Melisa: You have disobeyed me and left the castle without letting anyone notice you. You're grounded!

Alexander: What?! That's no fair!

Melisa: That's my final decision, Alexander! We're back to the castle, now!

Alexander: But I could barely make our lost fun up for him!(points out)

Melisa: Him? (looks at Piccolo)Piccolo? Is that you?

Piccolo: Melisa, please, let him stay with us a little longer.

Melisa: I'm sorry, Piccolo. But it's time for us to leave. Come on, Alex.

Alexander: Goodbye, Picco.

Piccolo: Goodbye, Alex.  
*flashback end*  
\- Why? Why is it always goodbye for us?! This is unfair to us both!  
He starts crying as he remembers the first time Zero came to him and told him that Alex, his dear friend, was gone forever. "Where are you, Alex?! I really want to see you again!", he said in his sobs.

Suddenly, he heard something moving between the bushes and quickly jumped on his feet, "Who's there?!", he shouted but didn't hear an answer. "Show yourself!", he shouted again.  
This time, a cloaked man stood out of the bushes and looked at him, "Hi there, Piccolo.", the man said and took off his hood. Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the man's face... It was him! His friend!  
"Alex?", he asked as tears were forming in his eyes. "Long time no see, my friend.", he said then Piccolo embraced him with tears rolling down his eyes.  
"Hey. What's the matter?", he asked and looked at Piccolo who tightened his arms around him, "If this was a dream, I hope it never ends.", he said then let go of him. He moved his fingers through his hair in disbelief, "Are you really him?", he asked. Alexander smiled and said: "Yes, Piccolo. I'm back. This time I'm not saying goodbye."  
They both sat together under the tree and looked at the moon, "Does Zero know?", Piccolo asked. "Not yet. I'm still waiting for the opportune moment.", Alexander answered and Piccolo rested his head on his friend's chest, then closed his eyes.  
"Alex, please. Call me Picco like you always used to do.", he said burying his face into his chest, "Okay then, Picco.", he said gently and explained how he got back from the dead.  
Then, both of them slept under the shimmering moon, with a great happiness that they were back together.


End file.
